


Conflicted

by OriginalJade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: //hides in a corner, Fluff, I wrote this in like ten minutes, M/M, crossposted from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalJade/pseuds/OriginalJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wants to confess to a certain Corporal, but does he have the courage to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicted

Eren stood at the door to the Corporal's office. Even though he had the courage to walk all the way there, the teen just couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. He sighed. "I just can't do it..."

"Do what, brat?" Eren turned at the sound of Levi's voice. "And why are you in front of my office?"

"Er...I, uh..."

"Spit it out."

"Um..." The boy took a breath before spilling out his confession. "I'vecometolikeoumorethanIthoughtpossibleandwasgoingtotellyoubutthenIwashavingsecondthoughtsand--mmph?!?" Eren's words were cut off as Levi kissed him.

"Next time just say it. It's hard to understand you when you run all your words together." Opening the door to his office, the Corporal smirked slightly. "If you can, come by tomorrow."

And with that, Levi left a very happy yet confused Eren in the hall.


End file.
